Nest
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Only a very safe place would do for a Skunk to make her nest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Only a very safe place would do for a Skunk to make her nest.

A/N: This story was requested by ScribeofHeroes who asked for an expansion on "Nest" and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. Enjoy!

**Nest**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

"Q-Queen Lucy? M-might I have a m-moment of your time?"

Lucy looked down and smiled at the sweet little Skunk. "Mrs. Whistletook, how are you today? What can I do for you?"

The Skunk ducked her head shyly. "W-well that i-is w-why I wanted to s-see you. I, that is, I am to have m-my litter soon." She looked around then whispered confidentially, "My f-first but I cannot simply have them in the guest quarters. It's n-not safe. Far too many strangers passing to and fro. And Mr. Whistletook d-didn't have time to f-finish inspecting the den before his p-patrol left and he expressly t-told me not to m-move into the den until he ensured it was q-quite safe." Mrs. Whistletook rubbed her forepaws together then looked up with the most earnest expression in her small black eyes. "If it p-pleases you, Queen Lucy, I have thought of a v-very safe place to have my f-first litter. I p-promise I shall move as soon as the kits c-can see."

Lucy's heart swelled with compassion for the dear little Skunk. After all, it wasn't very long ago since the land had been covered in snow and ice. And many of the smaller Talking Beasts who had recently moved to Cair Paravel and the surrounding area had expressed similar concerns. Poor things. "Of course, you may stay in the place you've found. I'll let the servants know that they aren't to trouble you, Mrs. Whistletook." She smiled. "And if it pleases _you_, Mrs. Whistletook, I should like very much to see your kits when you feel they are big enough for visitors."

If a Skunk could blush, Mrs. Whistletook surely did just that as she bobbed a curtsey then waddled away, leaving a somewhat pungent order in her wake. But that wasn't anything too bad. Two days later, she heard that Mrs. Whistletook had given birth to her first litter of seven cute little Skunk kits. Strangely enough it was Peter's valet who gave her the news but she didn't ask where Mrs. Whistletook was staying. According to the wise little Muskrat who had so recently begun teaching her and her siblings Narnian etiquette, it was considered most impolite to ask after a Skunk's den before the Skunk had issued an invitation to visit, especially when the situation involved new kits.

Two more days passed and Lucy hurried up to the Royal wing, eager to greet Peter and Edmund. She hoped the inspection of the Shuddering Woods had gone well. Opening her mouth to call out a greeting, Lucy paused when she saw Peter hurry out of his room only to grab Edmund and then they both crept back into Peter's room. Oh dear, it seemed Mrs. Whistletook had found a _very_ safe place indeed.

Creeping into Peter's quarters and peeking around the corner, Lucy giggled then hurriedly smothered the sound as she watched her brothers bickering in whispers while pointing at the pile of shredded socks and fine linen undertunics in the middle of Peter's bed. Perhaps she should have been more careful when agreeing to Mrs. Whistletook's request for a safe place to have her first litter. But the dear little Skunk had been so sweet and nervous about her request that she hadn't even thought of it. Besides, her babies were quite cute. And she did promise to move as soon as her kits were old enough to see.

Mrs. Whistletook was quietly explaining and then Peter frowned. "Mrs. Whistletook, exactly how long will it be before your kits open their eyes?"

The Skunk tucked the remains of the front of a tunic over three of her little kits then hummed, "Three weeks, S-Sire. Queen Lucy said I may have them here, where it's v-very safe. And Mr. Whistletook sh-should return from his p-patrol and confirm the d-den is safe by then, High King."

Lucy watched as Peter visibly softened then bent down to place two kisses between Mrs. Whistletook's ears. "Aslan's blessings on you and your husband for having such fine little ones, Mrs. Whistletook. Don't worry. I can share my brother's rooms easily."

Mrs. Whistletook made a little demure sound then returned her attention to the squirming kits. Peter bowed then nudged Edmund in the side so he would bow too and then both of Lucy's brothers retreated quietly from the room. Peter caught Lucy's arm before she could escape and ushered her into the nearby sitting room. "Lucy-"

"Oh, Peter, she was so nervous and sweet. And I didn't even know she thought your room was the safest place to have her litter until just now." Lucy looked up at him and stuck her bottom lip slightly. "Are you very angry with me?"

Peter sighed then smiled as he caught her up in a tight hug. "No. But, next time ask for clarification concerning these safe places, Lu."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I will! I promise." Lucy grinned at her brothers. "And next time I'll tell them that Edmund has the safest quarters in all Cair Paravel."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
